


i get nervous every time you speak

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: M/M, and baby boy aj, depressed ass bobert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: his life is kind of falling apartorbobby goes home with him, again
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	i get nervous every time you speak

It takes everything in him not to completely collapse in his office chair. Tired is an understatement; Bobby feels stretched thin mentally and physically, pulled in all directions from his department. It's not their fault, he knows this, but damn. He really wishes they could solve their own god damn problems. He’s just running on fumes at this point, a shell of a shell of a shell. Bobby just scrubs a hand through his hair and unclips his vest, letting it fall to the floor by his desk. He fishes his pack of cigarettes out and lights one, inhaling deep enough that it burns and makes his eye water.

He exhales with a deep sigh, watching the smoke curl in the air. Fuck, he had money in the bank… what if he just disappeared? Took Zelda and went? They could be happy.

Lost in thought, he doesn't notice AJ sneak into the office and stand there, staring like a dumb puppy who is still too nervous to ask for love. Bobby only notices when AJ finally clears his throat, jumping in his seat.

"AJ, w-what the hell? Why would you just waltz in here?"

"I was, uh, sorry, Chief! I was wondering about the trooper job. Did you figure anything else out?"

It takes everything not to lose his cool. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah. Just asking!"

Bobby just sinks in his chair, resting his head in the crook of his arm, staring at the wall. "AJ, it… it's not the time to ask."

"Bobby? Are you okay?"

He chooses not to answer. Bobby wants to cry, really. He doesn't even hear AJ move before the brunet is in his view, crouched down next to his chair.

"Bobby, I get off in a few hours. Want to go get dinner?"

Dinner sounds nice. Bobby can't remember the last time he ate. "... Sure, AJ. Dinner."

AJ lights up, smiling at Bobby, and… Bobby reaches over, smoothing back a few stray strands and kisses his forehead. Bobby can almost feel the happiness radiate off of AJ and wishes it could be him feeling it instead. AJ just pats Bobby's knee, getting to his feet.

"A few hours. Promise, Bobby."

"Hey, the last man who promised me married me. Better have a ring, Hunter."

AJ laughs as he leaves and Bobby can't help but smile.

He can make it through another day.

He hopes he can, at least.

* * *

Seven can’t come soon enough. Bobby manages to stay inside as much as he can. The city’s quiet and it’s fucking with him, knows that once he goes off duty it’s just going to get _worse_ but he can’t find it in him to care right now. They can deal with it without him. The evidence locker is a little cleaner now, reports are a little more tidy… anything, really, that Bobby can do to keep himself occupied and not thinking dark thoughts.

Bobby stares at the duffel bag in his office where he keeps his clothes, wonders if he should really go through the effort of changing. Maybe his shirt; the shit it goes through in a day is gross. He digs quietly through his bag before finding a polo, turning it over in his hands. Is this even his? Maybe it’s Raven’s. Would that be weird, wearing his ex’s clothes to a date with… whatever AJ was to him?

He lifts it to his face, inhaling softly. Yeah, this is Raven’s. Bobby just holds it tight for a moment before he drops it to the floor, digging again through his bag. He finds a flannel, a little worn and faded, but it should be okay. Not like AJ cares what he wears; he’s probably hoping Bobby will let him take it off later.

He just pulls his top off over his head, leaving it in a heap on the floor next to the polo. The flannel comes on next, a little snug around his middle. Damn. Bobby just pushes his sunglasses up into his hair, sighing out. AJ better still want him, chunk and all. He looks ahead at the wall and takes a few deep breaths, as if trying to psych himself up. He can do this. He can go to dinner with AJ, turn himself off, and go home.

Bobby just laughs at himself. That was an ideal version of tonight.

He leaves his office, phone tucked snugly in his back pocket. Near the doors, AJ is standing, in a completely different outfit. Bobby really doesn’t put it past him to have several date night outfits in rotation in his locker, but it still makes him smile, and… here Bobby was, struggling to do the bare minimum of taking off his sweaty uniform shirt. At least his slacks were still mostly nice; hopefully AJ didn’t notice they were the same ones he’d been in all day.

And speaking of, now that AJ’s spotted him, he’s lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Bobby! I love your shirt.”

Suck-up. Bobby laughs. “I think you owe me dinner, Hunter.”

“Anything for you,” And AJ holds his hand out, like some sort of fairy-tale prince. Maybe that’s what Bobby needs.

But he’s really just a suck-up. Bobby still takes his hand anyways, let’s AJ lead him out of LSPD. AJ doesn’t let go of his hand even when they reach his car, standing near the passenger door and almost refusing to let Bobby get in. “I was thinking… maybe Italian, or something?”

“AJ, I don’t fucking care where we go,” Bobby is blunt, staring at the brunet, “I’m so fucking hungry. I don’t think I ate at all yesterday. I just want food.”

“Oh,” AJ laughs, a nervous kind of titter that Bobby wonders if it’s because of him, or because of his aggression, “just… hey, let’s do this instead. Let’s go back to my place and just order take-out.”

“I knew somehow you’d end up takin’ me home.”

AJ does that laugh again, cheeks turning red. “I’m not going to lie to you, Bobby. I think about that night constantly.”

Right. That night. The night Bobby fucked everything sideways. It was crumbling anyways, but god damn, he really took a sledgehammer to it. He just squeezes AJ’s hand instead of answering, afraid of talking. He wants to shut off like this, with someone who likes him and wants him, and doesn’t wanna fuck it up by crying. With a hand he quickly slides his sunglasses back down to his nose, hiding his expression.

AJ doesn’t know what to do with this though, and just kind of stands there looking awkward. Bobby just lifts their still joined hands, kissing AJ’s knuckles softly and letting go of his hand finally. “Take-out sounds nice, but standing here talking about it isn’t making me any happier.”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, Bobby,” AJ smiles all sweet like and rounds the front of his car, finally climbing into it. Bobby follows suit, leaning back into the seat. He goes for his cigarettes and pauses, looking over at AJ as he focuses on pulling out into the steady late night traffic.

“Is it fine if I smoke in here?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Go ahead.”

Bobby gladly takes a cigarette out, pocketing the pack and rolling the window down. He’s been just wasting these lately; it’s almost self-soothing at this point, to go through familiar motions with, really, the only constant thing in his life. Nobody stays; nothing is permanent, the lesson Bobby just refuses to fucking learn, no matter what. He’s quiet as he smokes, focusing on the city lights, the soft night air outside. At least AJ lives nearby; Bobby was thankful for that, really.

Tired legs bring him up to AJ’s apartment, following a little too close to the brunet as they walk. He’s gonna scare AJ off at this rate, but then again, AJ seems unscareable. If Bobby’s general Bobbiness hasn’t done it yet, he’s not sure what will. Still, he quietly slips his shoes off and breaks from AJ’s orbit, going to the couch to sink into the cushions. So much comfier than his shitty chair at the office.

He listens to AJ fuck around in the kitchen and before Bobby knows it, a beer is being presented to him. Oh. Not his favorite, but he won’t turn down the opportunity to drink. AJ settles down beside him, cracking open his own and taking a drink.

“So, I ordered some food. Just pizza and that kinda stuff. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Bobby just agrees, voice soft as he takes a small sip of his own bottle. It’s… better than most shitty beer he drinks, but it’s still beer, “I just need to eat something eventually. Running on fumes, you know.”

“... Bobby, you know, you can always talk to me,” AJ’s a little closer to him, a little more in his space as he talks, “I know that things are kind of weird between us, but I’m always open for you to come too.”

“You left me on read two weeks ago.”

“I just forgot to respond,” AJ tries to explain, face hot and eyes wide, “it was an accident, Bobby.”

“I’m fuckin’ with you,” He’s not. Bobby genuinely thought something was going on between them despite the intial fuck up on his end, and having AJ just kind of blow him off hurt. Bobby’s really skirting the edge of a breakdown where every little thing feels like a slight against him, “don’t worry about it. We all do stupid things. If I want to talk, I’ll keep you in mind.”

AJ’s quiet for a moment before he scoots closer, knee pressing into Bobby’s thigh. “You just… you just seem like you’re going through a lot, sir. I mean, you just got your eye shot out like, yesterday. You should try to take some days off.”

Days off, as Chief of Police? Bobby wants to laugh. “AJ, that’s not possible. The city burns even when I am on duty. I can’t just wander off because I need a me day.”

“You can. You’re chief,” AJ argues back, getting closer and closer into Bobby’s space, “all you do is run around and listen to people bitch and get shot at and whatever the hell else, and… you used to be happier.”

Bobby is quiet. Happier is a loaded word. Was he happier before being chief? Was he happier with Raven? Was he happier now, getting crowded by an over-eager twunk in said twunk’s apartment?

The concern makes his teeth ache though. He knows AJ’s right but what’s the point in arguing something like that? “... I promise if I need to talk, I’ll try to come to you.”

AJ doesn’t seem satisfied by the answer but Bobby has nothing else to give. The brunet just gives a small little nod, taking another drink of his beer and setting it down on his coffee table. No coaster; Bobby frowns. What a monster.

“Can I ask about something?”

“You’re already prying all you can, Hunter. What else do you want to know?”

AJ turns red again. Bobby really needs a sign that says ‘sarcasm, keep going’ any time he speaks, especially if AJ is going to take everything to heart like this. “Am… I overstepping, Bobby?”

“No. AJ, you’re fine,” Bobby reassures him, reaching over and cupping AJ’s cheek, stroking under his eye, “if you were, I’d lay you the fuck out. Don’t forget that.”

AJ’s kind of like a puppy, Bobby notices, watches as he softens at the touch, all the worries rolling off of him in one fluid motion. His face turns into Bobby’s hand, lips softly kissing his palm. “When we talked about the job last, you, uh… you said you loved me. On the phone.”

Oh, shit. Bobby almost forgot; the conversation was so long ago. He did it practically on autopilot, so used to Raven and Zelda. But, thinking back on it, Bobby doesn’t feel like he hates the idea he said it to AJ. It’s not his smartest move, though. Catching feelings for another fucking officer is by far his dumbest move, let alone it being right after splitting from Raven. And to kick it off, Bobby told AJ to stay away. Good fucking job, Bobby. Can’t follow your own advice, _again_.

Still, the way AJ is looking at him like Bobby’s the whole world, like Bobby will only ever _be_ his whole world…

Bobby swallows the lump in his throat. “... I’ve got to go use the bathroom. I’ll be back.”

He moves a little ungracefully, nearly dropping his beer on the table as he goes. AJ doesn’t say anything as Bobby disappears into the hall and then behind the closed door, leaning against it and exhaling out in a shaky breath. He was… so stupid, thinking he could come here and just pretend everything was okay. Like he could just fucking come _here_ , to AJ’s, and let all his stress go.

Like AJ himself wasn’t a stressor.

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling out loudly. “Don’t cry,” He whispers, though he’s not listening to himself. He pushes away from the door and goes to the sink, pushing his sunglasses back up into his hair. His good eye is glassy and wet, right on the brink of letting go. Idiot. He was so fucking stupid. Bobby moves the eyepatch after turning the sink on, leaning down to splash water in his face. It doesn’t make him feel better, but it feels right to do. He just stares at himself, rolls his shoulders, and exhales out again in a small huff.

Turn off, Bobby.

He pats his face dry. Eyepatch goes back in place. Folds the sunglasses up and sits them in his flannel’s pocket. Bobby gives another exhale and leaves the bathroom, going back to where he left AJ bewildered on the couch. The brunet looks like he wants to continue the conversation, and Bobby just gives him a meek look.

“Later, AJ. Please.”

“... Anything for you, sir.”

Bobby can put his walls down, just for tonight. Just for AJ. He settles back onto the couch and moves to press his body into the brunet’s, arms tucked under AJ’s as he does everything but climb into his lap. AJ responds in the like, arms wrapping around Bobby and squeezing tight, face tucking into his shoulder. Sitting here… this is nice. This is how Bobby can forget everything if he just closes his eye and pretends everything is fine.

He exhales out a soft breath as his hands tighten in the fabric of AJ’s shirt, the soft fabric keeping him grounded. Bobby inhales soft, the scent of cologne and a bit of sweat under it, and presses himself a little closer. AJ seems hesitant for a moment before his hands move, fingers spread along Bobby’s lower back as the other sits on his thigh, giving a gentle squeeze. Bobby wants to say something, like, ‘maybe don’t fuck me before food comes, AJ’ or ‘AJ I’m not your personal sex toy’ or ‘AJ, please hit me and hold me down’ but nothing really seems approriate. He just has to turn off; that’s it.

Turn off, Bobby.

The blond pulls back a little and looks at AJ, gaze steady before he leans forward and kisses him, a hand reaching up to just slide into the back of AJ’s hair, soft and not gelled up like the front. AJ responds a little too excitedly, lifting up onto a knee and trying to push Bobby back towards the arm of the couch, and Bobby can’t help but laugh into the kiss. Fucking… kids, really. Zero to sixty. He curls his fingers in AJ’s hair, giving a small warning tug. AJ doesn’t seem to care though, deepening the kiss and parting his lips, tongue tracing along Bobby’s bottom lip.

Bobby parts his lips, feeling AJ’s tongue slide against his, press against a canine, and son of a bitch, AJ’s lucky he doesn’t lose his tongue when Bobby startles at the sounds of knocking. Shit, their food. He grumps softly as AJ pulls back, cheeks flushed and lips wet. It’s… really kind of obscene. Bobby reaches up and wipes at his face a little with his sleeve, like AJ’s a little kid. “Go get the food, idiot.”

“Food. Right,” AJ laughs, climbing off the couch, though Bobby can tell the movement is reluctant. He just settles into the crook of the couch, leg crossed over the other as he listens to AJ make small talk with the delivery driver before coming over, pizza box and smaller ones in his hands. He plops back down on the couch, putting everything on the table and starting to point to the boxes.

“Fries. Chicken nuggets. Pi-”

“Nuggets?”

“Well, I guess they’re tenders. But everything is a nugget to me.”

Bobby covers his face with his hand, hiding his laughter. “AJ, you’re…”

“What? I really got them for me, pizza’s okay and all, but-”

“AJ, shut up,” Bobby is laughing still, lowering his hand to look at him, smile on his face, “you’re so dumb.”

AJ just smiles back, not deterred by the insult at all. “They’re good. Want one?”

“I don’t want to take your precious nuggets,” Bobby’s voice is teasing as he reaches over, flipping open the pizza box and grabbing a slice. Just plain cheese, but it’s still delicious as he takes a bite, stomach instantly dying from the lack of food. Bobby just had to not stuff himself and they’d be good. Besides him, AJ fumbles with the television remote as he juggles the box of chicken tenders, finally getting it on and throwing it on a recorded queue of some sort of show. Bobby just settles back into the couch and vegs out, taking bites of his slice and then taking a drink of his beer. Still nasty, but it’s better than nothing.

The silence is well needed and it’s comforting to Bobby. Despite his panic and anxiety, this is what he needed, maybe, for that so called me day AJ wants him to have. He’s three slices into the pizza before he hears AJ huff beside him and flops into Bobby’s space, snuggling up like it’s nothing. Huh. Didn’t know it did that.

“You good?”

“Full,” AJ complains softly, an arm going around Bobby’s waist as he settles in, turning his face a little into his shoulder, “they were good.”

“Your nuggets.”

“Delicious,” AJ hums happily. Bobby just shakes his head, figuring he should probably slow down too. It’d be his luck and he’d throw up in a few hours from over stuffing himself and that wasn’t necessarily how he really needed the night to go. It was already south, he didn’t need it going further. He shifted slightly, wrapping an arm around AJ’s shoulders and letting the brunet snuggle even more up to him, eyee lidding. This was nice; this could be his life, now, with someone who liked him.

Raven liked him too, though.

Bobby exhales a shaky little breath and hopes AJ doesn’t notice. If he does, he doesn’t say anything, but the hand at his waist tightens a little. Bobby hates that, hates that for as much dumb AJ plays, he can read Bobby like an open fucking book.

The blond just drops his head into the gelled mess of AJ’s hair, eye closing.

Turn off, Bobby.

He just tries to relax, slumps his shoulders and his body, and lets AJ hold him.

And just like that, Bobby is startled awake, staring up into the dark. AJ is above him, head tilted, illuminated by the soft glow of the television, news droning on in the background. Bobby feels like he’s dreaming, a hand covering his face as he tries to settle his hammering heart.

“... Hey, sorry. You just, you weren’t waking up. I called you a few times. You’re too old to be sleeping on the couch.”

“AJ,” Bobby’s voice cracks and he clears his throat, slowly sitting up, just inches from the brunet’s face, “you’re not supposed to touch someone to wake them up. What if I had a heart attack?”

“Well, good thing I have CPR training,” AJ’s voice is soft, eyes trying to focus on Bobby’s face, “Bobby, I want to fuck you.”

Bobby’s own eye unfocuses as he tries to do the same to AJ, wanting to meet his gaze. “Me too,” He answers softly, reaching up and grabbing the back of AJ’s neck, tilting his head up to meet his lips. AJ shivers, just a little, and returns the kiss. Bobby mimics AJ’s energy from earlier, pushing the brunet back as he moves further up, knee on the couch as he bites onto his bottom lip before sucking at the mark left. If he thoroughly fucks AJ up, maybe it’ll make Bobby feel better.

AJ pulls back from the kiss, mouth shiny and wet, hands gripping Bobby’s arms as he stares at him again, eyes wide. “Bed.”

Bobby laughs. “You’re too horny.”

“I told you, I think about that night all the time. Bobby, I swear to God, I don’t know how many times I’ve jerked off about it.”

“This isn’t, uh, romantic talk.”

“It’s being honest. Don’t you think about it?”

Bobby tries not to let this kill his mood. He’s always been kind of easy, so the chub in his pants is nothing, but it’ll disappear as fast as it came if AJ keeps talking about shit like this. “Just shut the fuck up and use your dick instead of your brain for once, AJ.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bobby let’s AJ pull him into the bedroom, nails digging just slight into his skin; Bobby doesn’t hate it. He’s pulled in close as AJ starts walking them to the bed, nearly tripping over his own legs in his hurry to let go of Bobby and push him down. A little not so gentle. Bobby doesn’t hate that, either. Hands are on him like lightning, rucking up his flannel and AJ’s head goes to his shoulder and then to his neck, lips trying to cover every inch of him. Bobby absolutely does not hate that. He moves to lay back, stretching along AJ’s bed, letting the brunet get at all of him.

And boy, AJ certainly fucking does.

He just pushes the flannel up further, body slowly lowering itself to the floor to kneel between Bobby’s legs, managing to get his pants undone. Bobby lifts his hips as AJ impatiently pulls at them, barely getting them past his thighs before AJ’s mouth is on him, through his underwear. Son of a bitch. Bobby covers his face with an arm, upper body twisting just slightly. The faux sort of contact, AJ’s mouth hot and wet against him, sucking at his tip through the fabric. Son of a _bitch_.

Bobby reaches down, fingers threading through AJ’s hair before giving a small tug, leg jerking back slightly as AJ’s tongue wets the fabric even more. “J-Jesus, Hunter, stop fuckin’... teasing…”

“You taste so good, sir,” AJ’s voice is a little rough sounding, as if he’s already been sucking dick for awhile, “it drives me wild.”

“AJ, come _on_ ,” Bobby’s voice is strained, fingers giving another tug as AJ just goes back to teasing him through the fabric and Bobby can’t tell what’s spit and what’s him just being wet, and fuck, it’s maddening. He pulls, again, at AJ’s hair and finally the brunet comes up, laying his body over Bobby’s and kissing him, open mouthed and messy.

Fuck. Bobby’s head spins as he let’s AJ just take control of the situation. He pants as the kiss breaks, arms above his head as AJ sits on his hips, leaning over to dig in his nightstand. Bobby’s too hazy to even think properly but when his briefs get pulled down, the obscene sound of wet catching on the fabric and then his cock bobbing free, just pressing against his tummy. Bobby feels hands on his sides pushing and he rolls for them as AJ settles on his thighs now, a hand groping at Bobby’s ass.

“Bobby, your ass is so fucking fat… Jesus, Bobby, are they all like you down south?”

 _Jesus_ is right. Bobby turns red as AJ talks to him like that, rutting a little against the soft sheets under him. “H-Hunter,” He starts, wanting to try and gain some control in this situation, but he’s pretty powerless as slick fingers rub against him, one tracing a tight circle before slowly pressing into Bobby. The blond whimpers soft, knees going weak as AJ starts to open him up like that. It’s not uncomfortable, Bobby knows how to take care of himself sometimes, but it’s been a bit since it was someone else.

Probably… since last time, with AJ.

He tenses, briefly, and AJ’s free hand wanders up his side, petting under the flannel briefly before his hand creeps further up, tracing along Bobby’s jaw, rubbing against scruff before they find his mouth. Oh.

It distracts Bobby perfectly, mouth parting as the fingers creep in. His eye drifts shut as his tongue works between the digits, curling around AJ’s knuckle, teeth just pressing soft into the skin. He whines soft, muffled as AJ continues on working him open, two fingers spreading as deep as they can reach in Bobby. They thrust, easy and slow, pressing up against him in search of something.

Bobby gasps out as his body shakes, AJ purposely starting to rub up against his spot. Oh, _fuck_.

“You’re so hot, Bobby,” AJ’s voice cracks from above him, fingers scissoring as they stretch Bobby open further, spreading deep inside of him, “it’s… f-fucking wild, man, how Raven bagged you. He’s so fucking ugly, man, fuck…”

Bobby’s too busy sucking at AJ’s fingers still to really process his shit talking, rutting a little harder into the sheets. He’s gonna cum like this, being fingered and fucking himself against the sheets underneath him. AJ’s gonna have to deal with this fucking mess and Bobby could care less, drooling around the fingers as he keeps alternating licking and sucking at them. He’s so out of it that he doesn’t even notice when AJ, really AJ, presses against him, sliding between Bobby, slick with lube.

“B-Bobby,” AJ whines the name, tip pressing against the blond, “ffuck, okay, I’m.. you good?”

Bobby let’s AJ’s fingers slide out of his mouth with a wet noise, looking over his shoulder for a moment and seeing nothing, then pausing. Oh, right. He changes his gaze to over his right shoulder, giving a nod. “AJ, c-come on. Give it to me.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice. Almost agonizingly slow, AJ begins pushing into him, hands gripping Bobby’s hips, fingers dug into the skin as he bottoms out in the blond, leaning over Bobby. “F-Fuck, Bobby…”

Bobby just stretches his arms a little in front of him, lifting slightly on his toes. “AJ, holy… shit, you’re so big… baby,” He coos the words, fingers catching in the sheets. A hand finds one of his and Bobby doesn’t mind when AJ’s fingers entangle with his. Kind of nasty, from his drool and shit, but Bobby can’t think of anything better right now. AJ starts moving, small, shallow rolls and Bobby just trembles. He’s so close, it’s all he can think of, hips grinding back against AJ’s thrusts.

The brunet starts working his way up to actual thrusts, pulling nearly right out of Bobby before rolling his hips back in, bottoming out each time. Bobby buries his face in his arm, body jolting each time AJ’s tip slides along his spot, making his own cock bob against his stomach, leaking precum everywhere. Fuck, he really can’t last like this. It hits him like a ton of bricks, giving a full body shudder as he ruts against the sheets with a hoarse cry.

Above him, AJ gasps and swears, buries into Bobby and puts all his weight on the blond as he follows suit, cock pulsing as he cums. The afterglow haze makes Bobby forget everything, slumping into the bed, grimacing just slightly as he hits the wet patch. That was kind of his fault, he guessed. Bobby just turned his head, cheek pressing against AJ’s nose. Somehow, their breaths even out together, the hammering in Bobby’s chest slowing down as AJ kisses at his temple, his ear, anywhere he can reach right now.

“Bobby, Bobby, Bobby…” He’s just repeating his name, over and over, soft and a little needy sounding. AJ’s a post-sex hardcore cuddler, Bobby knew this coming in, but it’s still a little annoying. The afterglow is completely gone; he’s sweaty, sitting in his own cum, and he knows once AJ pulls out, that’s another story.

“... Get off, Hunter.”

“Bobby, come on, just… throw me a bone for a minute.”

“I definitely did that and more. Off.”

AJ huffs in his ear but pulls out, flopping down onto his bed besides Bobby. Unhappily, Bobby makes his way to the bathroom, hating and being turned on by the feeling of cum sliding down his thighs at the same time. The rest of his clothes come off and so does the eyepatch and Bobby stares at the shower for a moment before starting it up. It heats up fast enough and he climbs in, starting the annoying process.

But here, in the quiet of the bathroom, his thoughts can’t stay at bay. Raven. AJ. The department. Getting his eye shot out and still coming into work the next day, acting like nothing was wrong. Like his whole life wasn’t built on the unsteadiest toothpicks, stabbing and pathetic little pieces of wood.

Bobby lays his head on the shower tile, exhaling out softly. This inability to be happy for himself was really getting in the way of being happy.

Turn off, Bobby.

He stays under the spray for longer than he should before he finishes what he started, taking care of himself. The bathroom is overloaded with steam and fog and AJ will probably bitch about it, but Bobby could care less. He dries himself off and snugs the eyepatch back into place, doctor’s orders and all, and looks down at his forgotten clothes. That was tomorrow Bobby’s problem. He pushed them to the side with his foot, stepping out of the bathroom to find AJ crumpling up the top sheet of his bed and leaving it by the door.

Everything else looks pretty safe. At least, the blanket is. That’s all Bobby cares about.

They look at each other for a moment before AJ ungracefully gestures to the bed. “Sleep?”

“You’re really the worst.”

But Bobby happily climbs into the bed, sinking into the softness. AJ joins him after a moment and, hesitantly, climbs in front of Bobby. The blond makes a small noise but tucks himself behind AJ, laying an arm over his waist as he effectively little spoons him. Not how he thought the night was going to end, but that was alright. Last time they did this, it was kind of… unceremoniously awkward.

AJ settles into Bobby’s warmth, a nice weight against him. “... I promise I won’t leave you on read next time.”

Bobby’s lip quirks up in a smile. “I’ll kill you if you do, Hunter.”

This was just a band aid in a long list of band aids covering his problems, but Bobby can’t find it in him to stress about it. Maybe things could be different this time for him. Maybe Bobby could be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> cadettitoretti @ twitter. this one goes out to my bobert and aj hoes


End file.
